Systems which support the driver in driving the vehicle or which facilitate special driving maneuvers (advanced driver assistance systems; ADAS) are being used to an increasing extent in motor vehicles. Lane keeping support (LKS) is a function of these systems in which the actual position of the vehicle is determined in relation to the lane in which the vehicle is traveling and is compared with a setpoint value which typically corresponds to the center of the lane. The output signal is then composed of an actuator signal for an actuator which intervenes in the steering system of the vehicle, whether to support the driver by providing additional steering torque or to perform a completely autonomous lane keeping maneuver which does not require any intervention on the part of the driver.